They're Not Evil, They're Misunderstood
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Allison is the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine. She gets her thieving antics and carefree spirit from her dad and her beauty and kind-heart personality from her mom. In Auradon Prep, she is the school's mysterious girl and has been best friends with Ben for as long as she could remember. When the kids from the Isle of the Lost attend Auradon, things start to get interesting.
1. The Proclamation

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN ALLISON AND GAGE**

"Allison, can you come in here for a moment?" I heard Ben ask. Prince, or should I say soon-to-be King, Ben has been my best friend since I could remember. Plus, his parents, King Beast and Queen Belle have been friends with my parents King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine for a long time as well. I am also Ben's soon-to-be Royal Advisor, even though I'm kind of more like my dad when he was younger. A long time ago (aka 20 years ago), Belle and Beast married in front of their 6,000 friends (my parents being two of them). Instead of a honeymoon, Beast gathered up the other kingdoms and got elected king of the United States of Auradon. Beast rounded up the villains and their sidekicks to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. From what I've heard, there's no magic, no wi-fi and no way out. Until I knew of Ben's first proclamation.

Basically, his first proclamation is to get the kids from the Isle of the Lost a chance to live in Auradon. Ben told me that he's starting out with four but he didn't tell me _who_. "You need me, Ben?" I asked as Ben was getting ready to be fitted. "I decided which kids from the Isle of the Lost should come to Auradon." Ben said. "Who're their parents?" I asked. "Cruella De Vil, Evil Queen, Maleficent…" Ben started but then he trailed off with a worried expression etched on his face. I could tell there's hesitation. "And who?" I asked. "...Jafar." Ben finished, making me pale.

My family and Jafar had quite a past. Basically, Jafar tried to kill my dad twice, kidnapped my mother, tried to take my grandfather's place as Sultan and tried to control my uncle, who is now a free genie. "W-What?" I asked with a little bit of rage coming off of me. "Allison, hear me out…" Ben said. "You know the hell Jafar brought to not only parents but to my grandfather and uncle. You know how Gage is when the topic of Jafar comes up." I hissed. Gage is like my cousin. He is the Genie's son. At one time, Gage thought he had feelings for me, but then he found out that he was gay. "Allison, I know you hate Jafar for everything he has done, but don't you think his child's innocent?" Ben asked. "I suppose." I muttered. "Just give them a chance." Ben said. "I'll give them a chance." I sighed out.

Ben was now getting fitted as I was sitting on the bed. I wonder what Beast's reaction will be like when Ben mentions that the child of Maleficent is one of the people Ben wants to bring to Auradon. I would also hate so see Audrey's reaction as well, considering the fact that she's the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip. Honestly, Audrey's one of my good friends, but I'll even say it, she's a gold digger and is only Ben's girlfriend because of his status. Ben plans on breaking up with her. "How is it possible that you're gonna be crowned king next month? He's just a baby." I heard Beast say. Speaking of the devil… "He's turning 16, dear." Belle said. "Hey, pops." Ben said, awkwardly. "16? He's far too young to be a king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." Beast said. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." Belle said. "Well, it's obviously you or the teapot." Beast said as he winked at Ben and I, causing us to chuckle. Belle still had a stern look on her face. "Kidding." Beast said. "Allison, you're gonna be the Royal Advisor. Are you ready for a big responsibility like that?" Beast asked. I nodded. "I know Ben long enough to lead him into right direction." I said as Belle and Beast chuckled and as Ben rolled his eyes.

"Mom, dad…" Ben started but he started walking forward and he had to stand still because he was getting fitted. "I've chosen my first official proclamation." Ben started. Belle and Beast look interested. Ben looked at me and I give him a look to tell them. "I've decided that the children from the Isle of the Lost be given a chance...to live here in Auradon." Ben said. His parents froze and Belle had dropped the jacket that she was holding.

"Everytime I look out at the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben said. "The children of our sworn enemies...living here?" Beast asked in disbelief. I could also hear the anger lacing in his voice a bit. "We'll start out with a few at first. The ones who needed our help the most." Ben said. "Have you?" Beast asked. Belle puts a calming hand on his arm. "I gave you a second chance." Belle said and Beast looked down, knowing that Belle was right. Belle then turns to Ben. "Who are their parents?" she asked. "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen...and Maleficent." Ben said, hesitating on Maleficent. The tailor had squeaked. "Maleficent? She's the worst villain in the land!" Beast roared out. "Dad, just hear me out…" Ben started to say, but was cut off. "I will not here of it! They're guilty of unspeakable crimes." Beast said and the tailor and servants took that time to leave the room. "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" Ben asked. Beast hesitated before speaking. "I suppose their children are innocent." Beast said. Beast walked away from us but waited for Belle.

Belle turned to me. "Sweetie, we know what Jafar did to not only your parents but to your grandfather and uncle. Are you gonna be okay with this?" Belle asked. "I'll be willing to try." I replied. Belle gave me a warm smile before she turned to Ben. "Well done." Belle said to Ben and Ben gave out a smile. Belle had turned to her husband. "Shall we?" I hear Belle ask as her and Beast were walking away.

Ben had looked out of the window and I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ben. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked. I knew why Ben's doing this.

It's about this girl he has been getting dreams about.

 **Jay's POV:**

( watch?v=zGlLe1w3DJM)

We were all standing in the middle of the Isle. Mal had just took candy from a baby that was in a wagon. We were all laughing at the sight of that...until Maleficent's guards came. Mal just sighed as she turned around. "Hi mom." Mal said. The guards stepped to the side, revealing Maleficent herself. "Stealing candy, Mal? So disappointed." Maleficent said. "It was from a baby." Mal added. "That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent said as Mal giggled. Maleficent spat on the candy then stuck it under her arm for a bit. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." Maleficent told one of her guards. "Mom." Mal scoffed as the guard gave the candy back to the baby. "It's the deets, Mal that makes the difference between mean and truly evil." Maleficent said as she dragged Mal off to probably talk about how she was cursing kingdoms at Mal's age. "Oh! There's news! I buried the lead. You four have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon." Maleficent announced.

Uh, yeah, fuck that! Evie, Carlos and I tried to run, but Maleficent's guards stop us. "What? I'm not going some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." Mal snapped. "And perfect princes." Evie said, dreamily...until Mal gave Evie a look. "Ew." Evie corrected herself. "Yeah, I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather, you feel me?" I asked, holding out my hand for a high five from Carlos but he has a fearful look on his face. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said their rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave." Carlos said, fearfully.

While Carlos is being a little wuss, me, being the funny guy that I am, snuck up behind him and mimicked a dog bark, making Carlos jump. I laughed as he hits me. "Yeah, mom. We're not going." Mal argued. "Thinking small pumpkin. It's about world domination!" Maleficent exclaimed as she turns to her guards. "Knuckle heads!" she exclaimed to the guards but Mal, Evie, Carlos and I just stood here. "Mal!" Maleficent said in a sing-song voice and Mal followed her along with Evie, Carlos and I.

I wonder why Maleficent wanted us to go, but it's worth going if I could see that girl that has been recurring in my dreams.


	2. Arrival Day (Part 1)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Heally98: Here's the next update**

 **santoro613: Thnx**

 **jas765: Thnx**

* * *

 **JAY'S POV**

We were now back at Mal and Maleficent's house. "You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent instructed as she was filing her nails. "What's in it for us?" Mal asked. "Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns…" Maleficent began to list off until she was cut off by Carlos. "I think she meant us." he said as Mal gestured to Carlos, Evie and me. Maleficent gestured Mal over. "It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked Mal. "Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't?" Mal replied, laughing. "Well, then get me the wand! And you and I can see all that and such more. And with that wand and my sceptre, I will able to bend both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent exclaimed. As Maleficent was saying that, I went over to my dad. "Our will." Evil Queen added in. Cruella and my dad gave her looks. "Our will, our will." Maleficent said to Evil Queen. Then, Maleficent turned her attention to Mal. "And if you refuse, you will be grounded for the rest of your life, missy." Maleficent threatened. "What...mom…" Mal was about to complain but then that resulted into the usual staring contest that they have. As always, Mal lost. "Ugh, fine. Whatever." Mal said. "I win." Maleficent said.

"Evie! My little Evil-ette in in training!" Evil Queen called out to Evie. Evie went over to her mom and sat down. "You just find yourself a big castle and a mother in-law wing…" Evil Queen was saying. "...And lots and lots of mirrors." Evil Queen continued but Evie chimed in. Evie had giggled at that. "No laughing. Wrinkles." Evil Queen said. From the corner of my eye, I could see Maleficent facepalm.

"But, they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much." Cruella said. "Really, mom?" Carlos asked, with a hopeful expression. It's _that_ obvious that Cruella uses Carlos as a slave. "Yes! Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet?" Cruella asked as she puts a leg on Carlos. Did I call it? "Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Carlos muttered. "Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." Cruella said. "Oh no, I'm not going." Carlos whimpered. I heard Maleficent groan.

"Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." my dad said. I'm considered what you call _a thief._ My dad had took me aside from everyone else. "What did you score?" my dad asked. I had gotten out some things that I have stole. My dad was interested...until I pulled out a lamp. "A lamp!" my dad gasped out. He tried rubbing it, trying to get a genie out. "Dad…" I said and my dad stopped rubbing the lamp. "I already tried." I added. My dad just threw the lamp at me. "Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen said.

"What is wrong with you all?" I hear Maleficent ask out. "People used to cower at the mention of our names!" Maleficent exclaimed as she pulls Mal's arm and walked towards the table that was in the middle of the room. "For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge!" Maleficent exclaimed as she pointed to Evil Queen. "Revenge on Snow White and her little men…" Maleficent began to list off. "Ow!" Evil Queen said. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie…" Maleficent continued as she pointed to my dad. "I will-" my dad started to threaten but I held him back. From what I've heard from him, he has a bad past with Aladdin and the genie. "Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches." Maleficent continued now walking and pointing towards Cruella. "They didn't get baby." Cruella said before squeezing the stuffed dog and cackling like crazy.

"And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all…" Maleficent began as she walked towards Evil Queen and checks her reflection in Evil Queen's mirror. "I will have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!" Maleficent exclaimed. "Yes." Evil Queen said. "Yes." my dad said. "Our day has come. EQ, give her the magic mirror." Maleficent said as she gave Evil Queen the mirror. Evil Queen immediately hands it off to Evie.

"This is your magic mirror." Evie said, stating the obvious. "It ain't what it used to be. Then again, neither are we." Evil Queen said as her and Maleficent laughed. "It will help you find things." Evil Queen explained. "Like a prince." Evie said, dreamily. "Like my waistline." Evil Queen said. "Like a magic wand. Hello?" Maleficent said, stating the obvious. Maleficent was now remembering where she put her spell book...until she went over to the safe. "Queen! Help me! I can never figure this thing out." Maleficent exclaimed. Evil Queen opens the safe.

"Come, darling, come." Maleficent said to Mal. Mal got up from the table and went by Maleficent's side. Maleficent now has the spell book. "There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." Maleficent said to Mal before turning to Evil Queen. "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?" Maleficent asked Evil Queen. "Like it was yesterday." Evil Queen added in. "And now you'll be making your own memories." Maleficent said as she was holding out the book for Mal. Mal was about to get the book, but Maleficent snatched it away. "By doing exactly as I tell you." Maleficent said as she gave the book to Mal. "Door." Maleficent said to Evil Queen and she closes the safe. Then I heard a car horn.

"Let's get this party started!" I exclaimed, sarcastically. My dad had pulled me aside. "Recite our mantra." my dad said. "There's no team in I." I said. "Before you go, I heard the daughter of Aladdin and the son of that genie go to Auradon. Get the boy's lamp, even if gaining the girl's trust." my dad said to me. I just nodded. "Now, run along. You're making me tear up." my dad said. "My bag." I said as I walked off.

I wonder how this day's gonna go... _mark my sarcasm._

* * *

 **ALLISON'S POV**

I was already at Auradon until I heard the high pitched voice. "Bitch!" I heard. I turned around and it was my best friend/cousin, Gage. People would know when Gage is around with his bright blue suspenders and bow tie. Gage is not a free genie yet, but he has his lamp hidden. Where? His lamp is like a pendant and it was on a chain. It is underneath his shirt where _no one_ can see it. "How've you been?" I asked as we hugged. "Good. My dad's been asking how your parents are." Gage said. "Their good." I said. "Alli." I heard. I had cringed at that. Only one person can call me that and she _sometimes_ makes me cringe when I hear that. I hate it when people call me Alli but there's one person who knows that name annoys me to the core.

It was Audrey, Ben's girlfriend.

Audrey and I are not friends _yet_ we're not enemies. We're basically frenemies. "Ben needs you." Audrey said. "Gotta go." I said. "Good luck with Sleeping Bitchley." Gage said. Audrey is the daughter of Aurora and Philip, yet I don't know how two nice people are related with the world's annoying and bitchiest girl. The same goes for Chad Charming, who is the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Plus, Audrey's nickname for Ben is so annoying.

I was now with Ben, Audrey and Fairy Godmother. The band was playing as the limo comes up. The two boys were fighting. I could tell that one of them was the son of Cruella Deville and the other one was the son of Jafar. "You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" I heard one of the boys ask out. I think he was Cruella Deville's son, Carlos, mostly because of the red, white and black. The boys were fighting over a piece of fabric. "Because you want it!" I heard the other one say. He had longer hair and was wearing a crimson beanie. I could tell that one is Jay, Jafar's son. Two girls already stepped out of the limo. There was a purple haired girl, so I instantly thought that was Mal, daughter of Maleficent. The other one was blue haired so I thought that was Evie, Evil Queen's daughter. Wait, didn't Ben say that the girl that recurred in his dreams had purple hair?

Anyways, back to the real world, Fairy Godmother gestured the band to step aside. "Guys! Guys! We have an audience." I hear Mal hiss out. "Just cleaning up." Jay said as he pulled Carlos up. "Leave it like you found it." Fairy Godmother sang out. "And by that, I mean just leave it." Fairy Godmother said as Audrey giggled. Jay just threw everything back into the limo. Then I could feel eyes in my skull. I looked up to see who was staring at me...and it was Jay.

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

I have noticed a girl who had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Wait, purple bomber jacket and purple beanie? Is this the girl that recurred in my dreams?

* * *

 **ALLISON'S POV:**

"Hello foxy. The name's...Jay." Jay said. Dammit! Why is it always the hot ones?! I just gave him an unfazed expression. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I am Fairy Godmother, headmistress." Fairy Godmother said, introducing herself. Then Mal spoke up. " _The_ Fairy Godmother? As in bippity-boppity-boo?" Mal asked. "Bippity-boppity-you know it." Fairy Godmother replied. "Yeah. I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile and that sparkly wand." Mal said. "That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother said. Then Ben, Audrey and I step forward. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Ben said, introducing himself. " _Prince_ Benjamin. Soon to be king." Audrey said, correcting him. "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." Evie said. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here. Neither do you." Audrey said as Evie's smile faltered. "Audrey, can you just shut up?" I snapped in Evie's defense. Audrey just gave me a sneer. "This is Audrey." Ben said, gesturing to Audrey. " _Princess_ Audrey, his girlfriend." Audrey said as she held Ben's hand. "Right, Benny-boo?" Audrey asked, using the utterly annoying nickname for Ben. Ben just had an awkward expression. "Oh, and that's my Royal Advisor, Allison." Ben said, but was cut off by Audrey. " _Princess_ Allison, daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine." Audrey said. Was that supposed to be a dig to Jay?

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

WHAT?! The girl I've been having dreams about is the daughter of the people my dad hates the most?!


	3. Arrival Day (Part 2)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **pinksakura271: Thnx. Yes, the JayXAllison pairing would kind of be inspired by DougXEvie pairing Allison DOES know about the dreams so maybe she could help out the BenXMal pairing. As for Audrey, her and Allison are frenemies, but mostly enemies. Allison didn't freak out as much as Jay did because Allison knew that Jay was the son of Jafar**

 **jas765: Thnx! I think it's really cool that your mom named you after Princess Jasmine**

* * *

"Ben, Audrey and Allison will show you around. And I'll see you around." Fairy Godmother started as she puts her hands on top of the holding hands of Ben and Audrey. "The doors of wisdom are never shut." Fairy Godmother continued as she separates Ben and Audrey's hands, one of the reasons I love Fairy Godmother. "But the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as you may have heard, I have a little thing with curfews." Fairy Godmother continued as the Villain Kids laughed uneasily as Fairy Godmother left and as the band followed suit, leaving Ben, Audrey and I with Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay.

"It is so, so good to finally meet you all." Ben said as he went to shake Jay's hand, but Jay just punched him in the chest, making me try to hold in my laughter. Ben went to shake Mal's hand and Ben got lost in the moment. As Ben was shaking Mal's hand, I decided that I should shake hands as well. I shook hands with Jay first but he didn't shake it, but he took my hand and kissed it. I was blushing a faint pink "This is a momentous occasion, one that will hope to go down in history." Ben continued as he shook Carlos's hand, which was covered in chocolate. I shook Mal's hand and it was very serious. Mal was glaring at me. Okay then. "And, chocolate." Ben added, awkwardly as he now shook Evie's hand. I shook Carlos's hand and as suspected, I have chocolate on my hand. I ate the chocolate off my hand. "As the day our two peoples begin to heal." Ben finished. As I shook Evie's hand, she didn't shake instead she hugged me. I went to the other side of Audrey after Evie hugged me and when Mal spoke up.

"Or the day you show four peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal retorted. I raised my eyebrows up in amusement. I like this girl already. "A little bit over the top?" Ben asked. "A little more than a little bit." Mal said. Okay, I prefer Mal as Ben's girlfriend than Audrey. "Well, so much for my first impression." Ben said as they both laughed.

Audrey, who has been watching the whole thing, had spoken up. "You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asked. "Audrey, don't." I said but Audrey ignored me. "Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." Audrey said. I took in a deep breath to bottle in my rage. You see, I have I.E.D, which means Intermittent Explosive Disorder, meaning that I have huge anger problems. "Oh, my mom's Aurora, Sleeping…" Audrey started but Mal cuts her off. "Beauty. Yeah, I heard the name. You know I totally do not blame your grandparents for everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Mal said. "Water under the bridge?" Audrey asked, fakely. "Totes." Mal said, fakely as they both laughed fakely. "Okay, so how about a tour." Ben said, breaking the tension between Mal and Audrey. "Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted to a high school when my father became king." Ben began to explain as I started walking with Ben and Audrey with Audrey's arm looped with his arm. The Villain Kids were now following us.

We were walking past the statue of King Beast and Carlos was looking up on it. Ben clapped and the statue turned King Beast from a king to a beast. Carlos screamed as he jumped into Jay's arms. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Ben explained. "Does he shed much?" Mal asked. "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben said, sarcastically as Audrey looped her arm through Ben's. Jay must've seen me try to hold in my laughter because he dropped Carlos while looking at me.

We had made it inside of Auradon Prep in the main foyer. "So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon, like wands and things like that?" Mal asked. Okay, what is her fascination with the Fairy Godmother's wand? "Yeah, it exists, of course. But it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are ordinary mortals." Ben said. "Who just happen to be kings and queens?" Mal asked. "That's true!" Audrey exclaimed as she forced Ben's arm around her. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey said. Ben looks really uncomfortable. Then Ben spotted…"Doug! Doug, come down." Ben said as the son of Dopey was coming down the stairs and I knew what I have to do. I clapped and Gage came.

"'Sup, honey?" Gage said, spontaneously. "This is Doug, he's gonna help you with your schedules and show you to your dorms." Ben said. "This is Gage, he'll also help you with your schedules and dorms." I added. "I'll see you later, okay? And if you need anything, feel free to…" Ben started but Audrey cuts him off. "Ask Doug. Or street rat or genie-for-brains if you're lucky." Audrey said, snottily as she and Mal laughed fakely as she and Ben left. I was about to attack Audrey from behind but she's lucky that Gage was able to hold me back. "Bitch is not worth it." Gage said.

"Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy and…" Doug started then he got into a trance when he looked at Evie. "Heigh-ho." Doug sighed out. "Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." Evie said, flirtatiously. "As far as introductions go, I'm Gage, Genie's son and been stuck with this bitch…" Gage started but started laughing his contagious laughter as I pushed by cousin-like figure, playfully. Jay was now glaring at Gage. "So, about your classes, Gage and I already put in the requirements. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet and uh, Remedial Goodness 101." Doug said. "Let me guess, new class?" Mal asked. Gage and Doug nodded. "Come on, guys. Let's find our dorms." Mal said as they were walking the wrong way. "Guys, wrong way." I said. It turns out that I'll be finding the dorms for Jay and Carlos and Gage is finding the dorms for Mal and Evie, considering the fact that Gage cannot control himself when it comes to the male anatomy.

Gage's POV **(A/N: I'm so sorry if I offended anyone)** :

I really hate Allison right now.

I can totally control myself in front of hot villain guys, right?

Yeah, she's probably right.

"So, Gage, what's going on between you and Allison?" Mal asked. I swear to God I almost threw up. "Really? Our families knew each other for a really long time. She's like a cousin to me." I explained to Mal. I showed them to their pink-filled room. Trust me, Allison and I decorated our dorms ever since we got here.

"This place is so amazing." Evie breathed out as Mal said, "Gross." in a disgusted way. "Yeah, right. Amazingly gross." Evie said. "If you need help decorating your dorm, always come to mine or Allison's dorm." I said, leaving.

Jay's POV:

That was the Genie's son that my dad was talking about?

Yeah, I don't like him already, seeing that he was all over Allison. But that Gage guy sounded...weirder.

"So, Allison, what's going on between you and Gage?" Carlos asked, causing me to smack him upside the head. "Gage and I are like cousins." Allison explained. "And if you're wondering Jay, I'm single." Allison said. How did she…

I'm not gonna even ask.

We made it to our dorm and it looks really cool. "We hooked up the TV and video games and there is a mini bar there." Allison explained. "If you guys need anything, feel free to come to mine or Gage's dorm." Allison said but before she left, Allison turned to me with a smirk. "And Jay, you should really pay attention." Allison said as she holds up a familiar dark red beanie. I feel the top of my head and it was gone.

I didn't even notice it was gone.

"Damn, she's good." Carlos said.

You don't say.


	4. Breaking In

**REVIEW TIMEE!**

 **pinksakura271: Yeah, when I first saw the movie, I instantly thought that Mal would be a better girlfriend for Ben than Audrey. I think Mal glared at Allison because of the interaction between her and Jay. Not out of jealousy but to get Jay onto the plan that Maleficent had given out. I'm also trying to make Gage the sassy gay friend**

 **Ravenclaw Slytherin: Thnx :)**

* * *

The day went quicker than I thought because it was close to dark and then a knock was on my door. I opened the door and in came Gage. "Hey, FG wants to see us." Gage said. I nodded and we were walking towards Fairy Godmother's office. We knocked on the door and we went in. "Oh, welcome dear children." Fairy Godmother said before she took out a box. "I need you two to send this down to the Museum of Cultural History." Fairy Godmother said as she hands us the box. I opened it and mine and Gage's eyes widened.

"My father's lamp?" Gage asked. "Your father, or uncle in your case, Allison, wants that at the Museum by his orders." Fairy Godmother said.

We looked at each other before we nodded and left. The museum was not that far from here because we got there, handed one of the security guards my uncle's lamp and we head out. As we were walking away from the museum, I spot four familiar figures.

I think it's the VKs.

"Allison? Gage?" I heard Carlos ask, breathing it out. "Carlos!" Mal hissed. We had turned around. "Uh, hey guys." Mal said, sheepishly. "Uh, hey." Gage said awkwardly. "What are you two doing here?" Evie asked. "FG sent us out to return my dad's lamp." Gage said. Carlos, Evie, Jay and Carlos gave Gage a confused look. "He calls Fairy Godmother _FG_." I explain. They all nodded in realization. "Wait, Allison. C-Can you…" Jay started to ask. "Not tell Fairy Godmother? Don't worry, I'm not Audrey." I said. As we were walking away.

"Buuuurrn." Gage sang out as we high fived.

* * *

 **Jay's POV:**

My eyes were widened as well as Evie's, Mal's and Carlos's. Not only she wouldn't rat us out, but she said that the Princess Bitch, Audrey would do something like that. Then Mal had a wicked smirk on her face. In some ways, it kind of reminds me of Maleficent when she smirks. "Okay, she may be the only person at Auradon I can tolerate." Mal said.

We had gotten into the museum and were behind some doors and in that room where all that camera shit is stands Maleficent's spinning wheel. But as the security guard was spinning around in that spinny chair, we ran away from the doors. Once we knew that his back is towards us, we got to the door. "That's your mother's spinning wheel?" I asked Mal, trying to contain my laughter, but it soon failed as Carlos and I were laughing. "It's pretty dorky." Carlos said. "It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Mal said as she takes out her spell book.

 _"Magic Spindle, Do Not Linger_  
 _Make My Victim Prick A Finger."_

Mal recited as the security guard was now facing towards the spinning wheel. "Impressive." I said, sarcastically. "I got chills." Carlos said, sarcastically as we both laugh. "Okay, you know what…" Mal said as she was about to recite another spell. C'mon, we were just joking

 _"Prick The Finger, Prick It Deep_  
 _Send My Enemy Off To Sleep."_

Mal recited again as the security guard went to stand near the spinning wheel and when his finger touched the spinning wheel, he yawned as he went to sleep. "Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal said with a smirk. But when she went to open the door, she couldn't open the door. "Stand back." I said, cockily. Mal was reciting some spell that I didn't even hear but when I was about to kick the door open, the door already opened and I was only kicking the air and landed on the ground. Mal, Evie and Carlos were now laughing at me. The only good thing is that it's only them and Allison wasn't with us.

Mal just kicked me lightly on the back, Evie patted my beanie-covered head as Carlos helped me up. As Allison was giving us the tour, I had stole my beanie back. We were now walking quietly around the sleeping security guard. We were now running and Evie said it was upstairs. We were about to continue running straight until something caught my eye.

It was statues of our parents...and they look kind of demonic.

"Mommy?" Evie breathed out. "Killer…" I sighed out. If my dad's a killer, maybe I shouldn't be thinking about Allison.

But I can't stop thinking about her.

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again." Carlos said. I quickly snapped out of it. "Well, it's not here, let's bounce." I said as I was about to leave, but Mal, Evie and Carlos were still standing. "Let's go." I said, snapping them out of their daze. Evie and Carlos were following me but not Mal.

Evie went to go find Mal back to the room. Evie lead her to where the wand was. I opened the golden gate as I saw the wand. "Jay, don't!" Mal exclaimed. I just smirked at her. It's the only way to make our parents proud. As I was about to get to the wand, a forcefield had pushed me back as alarms were going off. Mal, Evie and Carlos were all covering their ears.

"A force field and a siren?" Carlos asked. "That's just a little excessive." I said, trying to get up. We had to get out of there fast. We went past the security rooms when the phones rang. "Carlos." Mal hissed out. "You're welcome." Carlos said. When Carlos was on the phone, he had turned off the alarms. We had finally ran out of the museum. "Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal said. I hate the idea of going to school…

But at least I get to see Allison.


	5. Classes and Tryouts

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **pinksakura271: Yas!**

* * *

Yay! Another day in school! Wait, I mean hell!

Because Gage and I don't have second hour together, I was walking to one of my classes until I heard someone. "Allison!" I heard someone exclaim, timidly. I turned around and it was Jane, the daughter of Fairy Godmother.

Don't get me wrong, Jane is really nice and super sweet, but she's always so insecure about herself. She couldn't see that she's beautiful inside and out. "U-Um, c-can you c-come with me t-to hand these o-over to my mom?" Jane asked, stuttering timidly. "Isn't you mom teaching Remedial Goodness 101 right now?" I asked. She just nods her head really fast. Oh, I see what's going on here.

I can kind of tell that Jane is kind of intimidated by the VKs.

I reluctantly agreed that I would go to the library with Jane. I hope she doesn't back out on this.

* * *

 **Jay's POV:**

If there's any class I could fall asleep in, it's this one.

Remedial Goodness or whatever this is called.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you a.) curse it, b.) lock it in a tower, c.) give it a bottle or d.) carve out it's heart?" Fairy Godmother said. Ooh, the second or fourth one sounds like fun. Evie had raised her hand. "What was the second one?" Evie asked. "Oh, okay, everyone else?" Fairy Godmother asked. Mal had seemed distracted by something. "Mal?" Fairy Godmother said. Mal looks up. "C.) give it a bottle." Mal answered. "Correct, again." Fairy Godmother said.

Dammit, why is she getting all of them correct and I have no clue what's going on?

"You are on fire, girl." Carlos said. "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal said. Oh, now it makes all sense. Then, I heard an unfamiliar squeak with a familiar voice muttering. "Jane, I'm not skipping History for you to back out on this." I heard someone mutter yet sounds so familiar. "Hello, dear one." Fairy Godmother said, kindly. "You have to sign an early dismissal for the coronation." Jane said, scaredly. "Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane…" Fairy Godmother began to say. "Mom!" I heard the girl, Jane hiss out. "And you all know Allison." I heard.

Allison?

I immediately straightened up so I could see the mysterious brunette beauty. Carlos was giving me a teasing smirk but I glared at him to shut him up. "Jane, this is everyone." Fairy Godmother said as the girl wearing all blue and with short black hair faces us. I could tell that she's intimidated. "That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were." Jane said, scaredly as she walked away, quickly.

* * *

 **Allison's POV:**

Dammit Jane!

Fairy Godmother now looks at me with a questioning look. "Jane asked me to come with her." I replied. "Thank you, dear one. I know how she gets with her anxiety." Fairy Godmother softly said to me. "Let's continue. You find a vial of poison, do you a.) put it in the king's wine, b.) paint it on an apple, or c.) turn it over to the proper authorities?" I heard Fairy Godmother instruct. Everyone except for Mal raised their hands. Jay put down Carlos's hand and Fairy Godmother calls on him. "C.) turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay said as he turned over to wink at me. I blushed a faint pink.

"I was gonna say that." I heard Carlos say. "Well, I said it first." Jay said before he started a fight with Carlos. Fairy Godmother tapped her stick against the podium. "Boys." Fairy Godmother said but Carlos and Jay didn't hear her. She did the same thing again. "Boys!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed and that had got Carlos and Jay's attention. "I am encouraging you to use that energy on the tourney field." Fairy Godmother said as I now left the library.

Gage and I were just in time for Tourney Tryouts as we spotted our good friend, Lonnie on the bleachers. Lonnie is the daughter of Mulan and Shang. She is basically my only friend that is a girl. Even though she wears girly, princess shit like the other girls at Auradon, she's really down to earth and not vain as the girls in Auradon. ***COUGH*** Like Audrey! ***COUGH***. "Jay, Ben, you're at offense! Chad, you're at defense! Taylor, you're shooter." Coach Jenkins called off. Then I noticed Carlos lost in his own world. "Hey! Hey you! Lost Boy, get your helmet on and get out of the kill zone!" Coach exclaimed.

Coach blew the whistle and tryouts were now starting. Jay was killing it out there. I was cheering on for Jay as he took out Chad and that other guy was at defense. He gave out a battle cry and as Taylor was shooting at him, he was doing flips and shit like that. "Damn, that boy's athletic." Gage said with a smirk. "He kind of reminds me of you, Allison." Lonnie said. "Really?" I asked. Lonnie nodded, eagerly. "Yep, and I so totally ship you two together right now." Lonnie added, seconds away of fangirling. Jay had scored and I cheered. He did this dance and I was giggling at that. Coach blew his whistle. "You! Get over here!" Coach exclaimed. Audrey had looked displeased with what happened.

Good! Jay has raw talent. Hell, he's even better than Chad. "What do you call that?" Coach asked, pointing out to the field. Jay looks confused. "I call that raw talent. Come find me later and I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team." Coach said then he looks at Carlos. "You ever thought about band?" Coach asked. Carlos gave out a sarcastic laugh as Jay laughed. "I'll work with him, Coach." Ben said. "Alright. Let's run that again." Coach said as he blew his whistle. Jay looked at me and winked at me. I had smiled right back at him. Lonnie squealed as she saw what happened between Jay and I.

Tryouts were done and I was now with Ben, Audrey and Chad. "Those kids are trouble." Chad said as he pointed at a direction. I turned behind me and Chad pointed at Mal and Evie. "C'mon, Chad. Give them a chance." Ben said. "No offense Benny-Boo, Alli, you two are just too trusting." Audrey said, sickly sweet. "Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother." Audrey said. "Gage still has nightmares about Jafar. My father was almost killed twice, enslaved my mother and uncle and tried to control my grandfather's place as Sultan, yet you don't see Gage and I giving shit to Jay." I growled. "Well, you and Thief were looking at each other all lovey-dovey." Chad said. "Do you really want to be mauled by my pet tiger right now?" I asked, growling at my ex-boyfriend.

Yes, I, Allison, daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine, used to go out with Chad Charming, the vain son of Prince Charming and Cinderella.

Worst.

Seven.

Months.

Of my life.

After Chad, I swore off on dating. And, yes. I do have a pet tiger. Actually, two. Fairy Godmother allowed me to keep my pet tigers, RJ and Rosie in the woods. "Allison." Ben said as he puts an arm in front of me to stop me from attacking the vain asshole known as Chad Charming. Then, Ben turns to Audrey and Chad. "Well, I think you're wrong about them." Ben said. "I gotta get to class. I can't miss another day of Chemistry." I muttered to Ben. "See you." Ben muttered back.

If there's any class that I could fall asleep in, it's Chemistry. I'm lucky that Doug's in my class and that we're sitting near each other. Evie is also in my class and she sits next to Doug while I sit next to the not-so charming, Chad Charming. "Any chance he's in line for a throne?" I heard Evie ask Doug as she was staring, dreamily at Chad. "Chad. Prince Charming Jr. Cinderella's son. Chad inherited the charm, but not a whole lot there, you know what I mean?" Doug informed on Evie. "Looks like he's a whole lot there." Evie said as she continued to stare at Chad, dreamily. "Evie, I guess this is just review for you. Tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver." the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Deley asked. "Atomic weight? Well, not very much. I mean, it's an atom, right?" Evie said, nervously, yet Chad laughs at that. Mr. Deley gestures her to come up to the board.

Evie went up to the board. "Let's see, how do I measure the atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 x 0.5200 + 108.905 x 4.800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 amu." Evie explained. I was even shocked that she pronounced atomic mass unit as amu. "I forget. It was a mistake to underestimate…" Mr. Deley started but Evie cuts him off. "A villain? Don't make it again." Evie said as she tossed the chalk back to Mr. Deley, who catches it. Chad had given Evie a letter. After Evie sat back down and after, what seems like reading Chad's letter, they stare at each other, dreamily.

Evie seems like a nice girl and I really hope that she doesn't give in to the manipulating asshole that is of Chad Charming.


	6. Dark Pasts Forms New Plans

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **pinksakura271: Yes, I fully agree that Jane needs to be more confident in herself**

* * *

Jane had asked me if I could go to her dorm room that she shares with Mal and Evie. I got to know Mal and Evie better and I prefer them over the bitches like Audrey here in Auradon. "Mom said that if a boy can't see the beauty within them, he's not worth it. Can you believe it? What world does she live in?" Jane continued. Jane had continued to have boy problems. Jane's hair is not short but instead it's in long, curly locks. "Auradon." Mal muttered, sarcastically, making me snicker. "Mal, do you like?" Evie asked, holding up the dress she has been sewing. "Yeah, it's cute. It brings out your eyes." Mal replied, not really looking up. "I know." Evie said, being proud of herself.

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Jane said. "Boyfriends are overrated." Mal said. "I'm with you on that." I agreed. "How would you know, Mal? You never had one." Evie said. "It's because I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time." Mal said. Evie gasped. "I forgot to do Chad's homework." Evie said, making me grow with suspicion. "And that is exactly what I mean." Mal said. "Did she say Chad? As in Chad Charming?" I asked, whispering to Mal. "Yep. Evie couldn't shut up about him when she got back." Mal replied. I just shook my head as I got off the topic. "And besides, not only are boyfriends are a waste of time and overrated, they are also there to manipulate girls and then shatter their hearts." I said, coldly, briefly referencing Chad. "I have to feed the tigers." I said as I left.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Evie's eyes widened in shock as Mal's eyebrows raised in amusement and as Jane has a worried expression. "When did Allison get so cold?" Evie asked. "You mentioned Chad." Jane said. "So…" Mal said, trailing off. "Allison used to go out with Chad. If you want to know all of the details, you have to ask Lonnie or Gage. All I know is that they ended it not that lightly." Jane explained. Evie and Mal know who Gage is but they don't know a Lonnie. "Who's Lonnie?" Mal asked. On que, a girl with a dark haired bob came in.

"Hey guys, I'm Lonnie." Lonnie started. But the room filled with silence. "My mom's Mulan." Lonnie added. Again, the room filled with silence. "Anyways, I love what you've done to Jane's hair and I know you hate us and well...you're evil, but do you think you could do mine?" Lonnie asked. "Why would I do that for you?" Mal asked. Last time she checked, the beauty expert was Evie. "I'll pay you $50." Lonnie said, gesturing to her little bag. "Good answer." Evie said as she took the little bag from Lonnie. "I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking we lose the bangs, give her some layers and…" Evie was saying until she was cut off by Lonnie. "I want it cool, like Mal's or Allison's." Lonnie said. "Really? The split ends too?" Evie asked. Mal glared at Evie before Evie gestured to Lonnie's little bag. Mal groaned as she got off of her bed and grabbed her spellbook.

 _"Beware, forswear,  
_ _replace the old with cool hair."_

Mal recited as she did a little flick with her fingers and her dark haired bob had grown out into long curly locks. Lonnie went over to the mirror to check out her new hairstyle. "I know, I know. It looks like a mop on your head. Let's cut it off, layer it…" Evie was saying but Lonnie cuts her off. "No, no, no, no, no. I love it." Lonnie said. "You do." Evie said, with a hint of disappointment. "It's just…" Lonnie said, trailing off before she ripped her skirt. "Now, I'm cool." Lonnie said. "Like ice." Mal added. Jane went over by Lonnie and ripped her dress. The insecure girl had gasped. "What'd I just do? Mom's gonna kill me." Jane said, scaredly.

"So, Lonnie. What is up with Allison?" Evie asked. Lonnie's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of her best friend. "What do you mean?" Lonnie asked. "Why did she get so defensive with boys?" Evie asked. "Chad and Allison used to go out last year. Chad had hurt Allison really bad and after Chad, Allison had sworn off of boys ever since." Lonnie explained. "What did he do?" Mal asked. "Basically, him and some of his friends had a bet. The wager was $100 and the deal was that Chad has to date Allison for over a year. Let's just say that Gage gave him hell about it." Lonnie said. "M-Maybe Chad has changed his ways." Evie said. "Let's just say that Allison would never forgive Chad for what he has done." Lonnie said as he left. Jane said that she has to go see her mom.

Mal had smirked, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

 **Allison's POV:**

I was in the woods, where I was feeding RJ and Rosie. As RJ was gnawing at his meat, I noticed that Rosie wandered off somewhere. I could see that Rosie was planning on chasing another person at Auradon around. If there's anyone who doesn't get along with humans whatsoever, it is Rosie. "Rosie! Get over here!" I hissed. Rosie growled and came by me. "Why do you hate people so much?" I asked, muttering. "Allison?" I heard a familiar voice ask. As I turned around to see who it was, I said…

"Oh, hey Jay." I said. He was distancing himself from me. I could tell it was because of RJ and Rosie. "Y-You know those are tigers, right?" Jay asked, stuttering a bit. "Yeah? They're my pets." I replied, simply. Jay still has an uncomfortable expression on his face. I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I promise you that they are tame." I said as I lead him towards Rosie and RJ. Jay hesitantly sticks his hand out and Rosie let's Jay pet her. "That's odd. She's the one that usually hates people." I said. "That made me feel better." Jay muttered, sarcastically. "When did you get them?" Jay asked. "My mom used to have a tiger, but his name was Rajah though. So, after Rajah died, my mom gave me Rosie and RJ as presents." I said. "Oh, yeah. Your mom is Jasmine." Jay said, awkwardly.

"Look, whatever happened to our parents, it stays between our parents." I said. Jay just simply nods in agreement. "I see you made the tourney team." I said with a smile. "You know you were really good." I said. "Really?" Jay nodded. I nodded. "It's about time that the tourney team is not infested with princes." I said as I left.

What was that funny feeling I keep feeling in my stomach? Okay, I couldn't handle it anymore. I'll admit…

I'm falling in love with the son of my parents' sworn enemy. Gage is going to be so pissed at me!

* * *

 **Jay's POV:**

I have left the woods a few seconds after Allison left the woods. I entered Mal and Evie's room and I showed off my jersey. Carlos was sitting in front of Mal's bed with his laptop in his lap and with the school's dog, Dude by him. Yeah, now Carlos isn't afraid of dogs anymore. Evie was doing her homework and Chad's homework. Yeah, Evie wouldn't shut up about Chad. "Your plan work with Jane? You going over to steal the wand?" I asked Mal. "You think that I'm going through every single spell in this book to completely struck out?" Mal asked, snapping at me. "Someone's in a bad mood." Carlos muttered. "My mom's counting on me. I couldn't let her down." Mal said as she flicked Carlos in the head. "We can do this." I said, but that caused everyone to stare at me. Dammit I was not prepared for that. "If we stick together." I finished. Half of that was improvised. "And, we won't go back until we do...because we're rotten." Mal started. "To the core." Evie, Carlos and I finished in unison. "Oh, yeah. I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation, which we all get to go. I have nothing to wear." Evie said. Did I hear that correctly? Did we get invited to the coronation?

All of the sudden, a knock is on the door. "What?" Evie asked, sheepishly as Mal was staring at her. "Hold that thought." Mal said as she went and answered the door. It turned out to be Ben. "Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything." Ben wondered. "Not that I know of." Mal said, looking at us. We just simply shook our heads. "Okay, alright. If you need anything, just…" Ben started until Mal cuts him off. "Oh, wait! Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?" Mal asked. "Yeah, the whole school goes." Ben answers. "Wow, that is beyond exciting. Do you think that it's a possibility that the four of us get to stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother just to...soak up all that goodness?" Mal asked. "I wish you could. Up front it's just me, my folks, Allison, her date and my girlfriend." Ben replied. "And your girlfriend?" Mal asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Ben said. I could tell that Mal has a plan in her head. "Okay, thanks. Bye." Mal said as she closed the door on Ben. She turns to us with a smirk.

"I think it's time that Benny-Boo got himself a new girlfriend and that Thief Girl gets her walls broken down. And I need a love spell." Mal said. Wait, walls broken down? "You know it's gonna be hard on Allison. She swore off on dating." Evie said. Swore off on dating? "What do you mean sworn off on dating?" Carlos asked. "Basically, last year, she got really heartbroken to the fact that boys are extinct in her life." Evie summarized. Wow, I didn't know that Allison would go through that much hurt. "Here's the interesting part, that boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, was Chad." Mal said. "Mal!" Evie hissed. "Wait, as in Cinderella and Charming's son?" Carlos asked. Mal nodded. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." I muttered. "This is your chance, Jay. Be the knight in shining armor for Allison." Mal said. Well, I guess it's obvious who I'm going with.

But I'm hesitant to put Allison in a love spell.


	7. Love Spell

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **pinksakura271: I've always find the Mal/Ben love spell plan interesting. I just wanted Allison to be really cold whenever the mention of Chad comes up. I can't wait to see what will go on between Jay and Allison**

* * *

Later in the day, Lonnie had got her hair done by Mal and everyone has been complaining about getting their hair done by Mal. Later that night, I couldn't sleep. My stomach was grumbling.

MIDNIGHT SNACK TIME!

I was walking towards the kitchen and I spotted Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. "Oh, I'm glad I ran into you guys." I said. Mal quickly covered something but it was no doubt that it was her spell book. "All of the girls have been asking you to do their hair, Mal. Although, they sound really desperate." I said. Mal just nervously chuckles. "Midnight snack, huh? What're you guys making?" I asked. "Nothing special. Just cookies." Mal said. I dipped my finger in the batter and I ate the batter that was on my finger, despite their protests.

I look at them, incredulously. "What? I'm not gonna double dip." I said. "Feel anything?" Evie asked. "Yeah, like it's missing something?" Mal asked. I looked up and Jay was leaning on a steel post with his irresistible smirk. "Hey there." Jay said, flirtatiously. I was trying so hard not to smile. What? I need to be on serious matter? I gave him a tight smile as I turned back to Mal. "Could use some chips." I said. "Chips?" I heard Jay ask and I could feel the fall on his face as I was walking towards the fridge.

I know that I might have sounded bitchy but Mal had asked me if it was missing something so I was honest. "And those are?" Mal asked. "Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group." I said as I got the chocolate chips out of the fridge and placed them on the table. "Wait, didn't your moms ever made you chocolate chip cookies?" I asked as I popped a chocolate in my mouth. They just have a confused expression. "When you're feeling sad…?" I asked, trailing off a bit. "Fresh out of the oven with a big glass of milk and it makes you laugh and everything's in perspective…?" I asked and now they have more saddened expressions.

"W-Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked. "It's just different from where we came from." Mal said, sadly.

Dammit Allison! You shouldn't ask that!

"I-I thought villains love their kids." I said as tears were now glossing over my eyes. I look at their expressions and it was just pure sadness. "That's awful." I said as a few tears fell down. I could've sworn that Mal wiped off my tear and flicks it in the batter. "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these in the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really. Have a good night. Evil dreams." Mal said as she was guiding me towards the door. "Goodnight." I said as I left the kitchen.

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay don't deserve to be treated like crap because there is one thing for certain…

They're not evil, they're misunderstood.

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

I was looking around and trying to find Mal and I spotted her over by her locker. I want to talk to her about the whole love spell plan. I don't want Allison to find out that she was in a love spell and hate me for as long as I'm here. Plus, it would make her dad hate me even more.

"Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean it's so bad around here, you know." I said, then looking over by Allison, who was talking to Gage. "Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!" Mal hissed. I just sighed, sadly. "Thanks, Mal. I needed that." I said. "Good, now go give this to Allison." Mal said as she shoved the cookie in my hand and walked over where the brunette beauty was standing.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

* * *

 **ALLISON'S POV:**

"Wow, they're clearly misunderstood." Gage muttered. I had told him about what happened in the kitchen when I was going for my midnight snack. But then he sniffed the air and got a weird look on his face. "You okay, G?" I asked. "Love spell." Gage muttered. "Hey beautiful." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Jay leaning against the lockers with his smirk and being hot as hell. "Hi, Jay." I said. "I'm gonna go." Gage said, awkwardly as he quickly walks away from me.

"You know about the cookies my friends and I made?" Jay asked. I nodded. "You want one?" Jay asked. My face turned into a neutral expression. "There's a love spell in it." I said, blatantly. "W-What? No, no…" Jay said, obviously lying and stuttering. "Gage could smell it." I said. Jay was now nervous and scratching the back of his neck. I giggled. "Look, I get it. You like me and you are the son of my dad's enemy. I understand." I said. "Y-You do?" Jay asked. He was being so adorable right now. I giggled. "You are so adorable." I said. Jay sheepishly smiles. "D-Do you wanna go on a date with me?" I asked. "Yeah. I love to." Jay said. "See you then." I said as I kissed his cheek and I went to find Gage.

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

She said yes!

I get the funny feeling in my stomach whenever I'm around Allison.

As I was going towards Mal and Ben, I ran into...yep, you guessed it…

Chad Charming.

"Stay away from Allison." Chad said. I scoffed. "Like that's going to scare me. Look, I know what you did to her. And I'm not gonna put her through hurt like you did." I said as I bumped into Chad on the shoulder and walked towards Mal and Ben.

There is no way in hell that I'm losing Allison to that son of a bitch.

* * *

 **ALLISON'S POV:**

I sat near Lonnie, Mal, Evie and Gage as the Tourney game was at large. "This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals." the announcer said. The cheerleaders, including Audrey, and the mascots, one of them being Jane, were dancing as well. I had cheered as Jay and Carlos went out in the field. "He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the isle of the lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield." the announcer said.

The game was starting out very good. Jay was working with Ben and Carlos managed to knock one of the players from Sherwood down. Jay passed to Ben as he did a maneuver and there was a big block by Chad. Jay almost scored but the goalie from Sherwood blocked it. 23 seconds were left. Come on, Jay! Someone went for Jay but then he got blocked by Chad. Jay passed to Ben and scored!

We fucking won!

I was cheering as I was jumping up and down and clapping. "Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And It's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn..." the announcer started but then Ben took the microphone from him.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Can I have your attention please? There's something I would like to say." Ben asked, now getting everyone's attention. He stood on the shooter's podium. What the hell is he doing? "Give me an M!" Ben started, making an M formation with his arms. "M!" we all replied, doing that same formation. "Give me an A!" Ben said, making an A formation with his arms. "A!" we all replied doing the same motion again. Is he…? "Give me an L!" Ben said, doing the same thing with his arms. "L!" we all replied. "What does that spell?!" Ben asked, exclaiming.

"MAL!" we all exclaimed. I looked over at Audrey and she had this confused expression on her face.

"Come on, I can't hear you!" Ben exclaimed. "MAL" we all exclaimed again. "I love you Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben said. I could faintly hear Audrey make a noise and she ran off the field, embarrassed. "Give me a beat!" Ben said to Doug and the band. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!" Doug said as him and the band were playing their instruments and Ben technically serenaded Mal.

 **(A/N: I'm skipping the songs)**

Ben had leaned in for a kiss but Mal quickly covered her mouth with his jersey. Ben had wrapped his arm around Mal's shoulders. "I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben said. Wait, didn't he just say that before he serenaded Mal. Audrey went up the bleachers with Chad and took the microphone away from Ben. "Chad's my boyfriend now. And I'm going to the coronation with him. So, I don't need your pity date." Audrey said as she was now kissing Chad. Evie was so heartbroken that it's not even funny. Ben didn't even care as he took the microphone out of her hands.

"Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked. "Yes!" Mal said. "She said yes!" Ben exclaimed as we all cheered. Audrey stormed down the bleachers, dragging Chad along. Jay went up the bleachers with the trophy in his hands. "C'mon, man. The whole team's waiting for you." Jay said. Before Jay went down the bleachers, he turned to me and winked at me and blew me kiss. Ben was now following him as well. Mal and I turned over to Evie. "I feel really sorry for Audrey." Mal said. "You do?" Evie asked. "Yeah. I feel like If she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself." Mal said. Evie had smiled. "I guess I'm kind of talented." Evie said. "You are definitely talented." Mal said. "Thanks, M." Evie said then she looked over at me.

"I guess I should've listened to you." Evie said. "How…" I started. "I told her." Lonnie said. I sighed. "Now you know one thing about Chad Charming. He will _**never**_ change." I said. Then I saw Jay being announced as MVP and I had cheered.

Maybe Auradon is changing for the good.


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

**I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but this is not an update.**

 **I am not gonna be here. I'm leaving for vacation from Saturday, March 26th all the way up till April 4th or April 5th.**

 **I'm gonna be on a cruise and wifi on cruises are** ** _very_** **expensive so there is no way I will be able to update from there.**

 **For those who are reading** ** _They're Not Evil, They're Misunderstood_** **and** ** _Meet Their Match,_** **I will update on the week that I will return.**

 **The Notification will be updated on every story I have written, so fair warning!**

 **~CrayCrayTay2**


	9. Date

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **pinksakura271: Thnx. I kind of wanted Allison to find out about the love spell in the cookies but then she understood why Jay was about to give her the cookie that has the love spell in it.**

 **pinksakura271: I did have fun on the ship. And I have been thinking some ideas**

* * *

After the Tourney game, we still had time for chemistry.

I know, ridiculous, right?

Evie was feverishly looking in her bag for something. "Looking for something?" Mr. Deley asked. Evie closed her bag as Mr. Deley shows Evie a hand held mirror. Wait, didn't Evil Queen used to have a magic mirror? "Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see that someone still respects the honor code." Mr. Deley said as Chad has a smug look on his face and as Evie glared at Chad. "It is my recommendation that you will be expelled." Mr. Deley said.

Evie was about to protest but Doug spoke up. "That isn't fair! Obviously, she wasn't cheating since she didn't have whatever that is." Doug said. "It's a magic mirror." Evie said, softly, trying to help but not really helping. "Not helping." I said as I turned to Mr. Deley. "Maybe, she needed another pencil." I tried to make up an excuse. Evie was about to speak up again but Doug cuts her off. "Really, don't help." Doug said. "If you can pass this test, I will give back your property and give the manager off." Mr. Deley said. Evie smiled, sadly at Mr. Deley but quickly glared at Chad as he got that annoying smug look on his face. "Look, if you do get expelled, I'll kick Chad's ass into oblivion and that is a promise." I promised Evie, but I was also whispering so that barely anyone could hear me. Evie smiled, shyly. "Thanks, Allison." Evie said.

Doug told me that Evie had a B+ on her chemistry exam and I was really happy for her. Looks like she outsmarted Chad. I was over at my locker and all of a sudden it closed and I turned around and it was Mal and Evie. "Hey, guys." I said. "So, I've heard that you're going on a date with Jay!" Evie squealed. I look over at Mal. "Is she always like this when it comes to dates?" I asked. Mal just shrugs. "I will help you make you so hot that Jay will be at his knees." Evie said as she looped her arms through my arm and Mal's arm as we went up to their room that they share with Jane.

Mal already left for her date. As Evie was helping Mal with her make-up, I was putting on the outfit that she gave out to me. "So, Doug may have told you that I got a B+ on that Chemistry exam." Evie said. "Indeed, he did." I said. "Wait, did you really mean it?" Evie asked as she was helping me with my makeup. "Mean what?" I asked. "When you said that you would beat up Chad after what he did to me if I get expelled?" Evie asked. "Truth?" I asked. Evie nodded. "Definitely. Don't worry, I have some cold revenge brewing for Chad." I said. "Thank you, Allison." Evie said. "If Ben's willing to give this whole thing a shot, then so am I. You didn't deserve to be used by Chad. I just wish that I warned you ahead of time." I said. "Now, I know how you feel, huh?" Evie asked. "Luckily for you, he didn't use your love for a bet." I said. Then she was done with her makeup. She dragged me over to a mirror and I am shocked to see that I don't look that hideous. I have on a purple sleeveless top as well as a black skirt, purple ankle boots and a black leather jacket. "My recommendation. Lose the beanie. Your hair looks _way_ better without it." Evie said. "Haha, not a chance." I said. "You are _so_ like Jay." Evie said, giggling a bit.

A knock was on the door and it was Jay. His eyes were out of his head as he looked at me. "W-Wow. Y-Y-You l-l-look r-really b-beautiful." Jay stuttered as I blushed. "Have fun, you crazy kids." Evie said, kind of guiding me away from her room.

"Can I look now?" I asked. Jay has his giant hands over my eyes as he was guiding me somewhere. "Not yet." Jay said. I pouted. "You know, you're being really adorable." Jay said. "You're not letting me see." I said. "Okay, impatient, now you could look." I said as I saw beautiful scenery.

I looked in awe as I saw the picnic scenery. "Jay, this is beautiful." I said. Jay lead me over to the picnic scenery and there was food around. "So, how come you don't like most of the people in Auradon?" Jay asked. I shrugged. "Dunno. They're pretty _too preppy_ for my liking. I could only rely myself around three people and that's only I could basically rely myself with and that's Ben, Lonnie and Gage." I explained. "I also don't date that much as well. So I could avoid being hurt." I added. "Allison, I will never hurt you the way Chad did." Jay said. "You know, you're the first guy who ever said that to me. Most guys just want me because they think I'm hot and I would be too easy." I said and he chuckled. "Is there dating much around the Isle?" I asked. "Not that much. Basically, girls just throw themselves at me back at the Isle. But trust me, I think I have a thing for a certain hero's daughter, even if she is the daughter of my father's enemy." Jay said and I was blushing really hard.

After we ate, from the corner of my eye, I spotted the Enchanted Lake. I gasped at how beautiful the Enchanted Lake is at night. I had stripped out of my clothes until I had reached to my black bikini and I have dived into the water as I heard someone yell out my name.

* * *

 **Jay's POV:**

What the hell is Allison doing? I had looked and she had dived into some lake. What happened if she dies? "Allison!" I yelled as she dived into the water. I had stripped out of my clothes until I reached my boxers and jumped in after her.

As I jumped in, I instantly regretted it as I tried to stay resurface the air as I am struggling in the water. Then all of a sudden, arms had balanced me and I have calmed down. I turned my face and it was Allison that was holding me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Allison said, timidly. "I'm sorry too. I guessed I should've told you that I can't swim." I said. "Maybe I could teach you." Allison said as she bit her lip. Allison had taught me all of the things to do when swimming, whether it's floating, kicking so I could breathe when I'm deeper in the water, etc…

I turned to Allison and we both had leaned in and I kissed her.

* * *

 **Allison's POV:**

Jay just kissed me. This is the first time I've been kissed ever since the drama with Chad. I realize that Jay is unlike his dad and that I could trust him. Jay had licked my bottom lip for an entrance but I declined. Jay growled as he lifted me up with my legs wrapped around his waist. I gasped and his tongue had slipped in. We were battling for dominance and Jay eventually won. As he was deepening the kiss, I had moaned in his mouth. Jay had set me down but my arms weren't wrapped around his waist anymore and he was supporting me up so I could be at his height.

It's not my fault that I'm small and he's giant compared to me.

Jay had moved his lips down to my neck and I had bit my lip to keep in a moan then I realized that it's darker than usual. "Even though lake sex does sound hot, I think we need to get back." I said. "You're right." Jay said as we got out of the lake and got on our clothes and left the woods.

Jay had walked me back to my room. "Well, this is me." I said. "I don't know about you, but I really like you. So, would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend, Allison?" Jay asked. I had nodded. "I would love to be your girlfriend." I said as I gave him one more lingering kiss. "Goodnight." I said as I went into my room and plopped down on my bed.

Best.

Night.

Ever.


	10. Family Day: Part 1

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **pinksakura271: Thank you. I just want to make the date between Jay and Allison a bit steamy**

 **YaoiLovinKitsune: Just wait and see**

 **mystery girl: Thank you. Chad is dating Audrey so he could get Allison jealous, which I doubt that'll happen**

 **Guest: I will**

* * *

Apparently, because I was stealing a lot so far (mainly from Chad as part as my revenge plan), I was stuck in Remedial Goodness 101. I was sitting at the table in front of Jay and Carlos. I still can't believe that Jay is now my boyfriend. "Children, as you know, Family Day is this Sunday in Auradon Prep. And, because your parents can't make it due to...distance, we arranged a special treat." Fairy Godmother said before she turned on the computer. There was now a _really_ huge closeup on Maleficent. "I don't see how this works. I can't see anything." Maleficent was muttering. Then I saw the three other villains. Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil…

And Jafar.

"Kids." Fairy Godmother said, gesturing them over to the computer. We all went up towards the computer, but Jay kept me behind him as I put my hands on one of his muscular arms. "Evie! It's mommy!" Evil Queen exclaimed. Evie had a small smile plastered on her face. "Look how beautiful. You know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall hard from the tree." Evil Queen said as she and Cruella were chuckling. "Ugh, who's the old bat? And the girl? Who's the girl?" Cruella was asking in disgust. "This is Fairy Godmother. And, that's Allison." Mal said, kind of sticking up for Fairy Godmother and I. Jafar was now fixing his gaze on me. I got more uncomfortable.

"Still doing magic tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asked. "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother snapped. Never knew she had it in her. "You really couldn't get Cinderella til one a.m. I mean, do the little hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?" Maleficent asked, poking fun at Fairy Godmother as Jafar, Evil Queen and Cruella were laughing. "They were mice." Fairy Godmother defended and she whispered it one more time before she left. I rubbed my thumb on Jay's bicep for reassurance before I left to stand near Fairy Godmother.

"Hi, mom." Mal said. "Mal! I m-m-missed you." Maleficent said. "You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar said. "How long does Mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent said. "There's a big coronation coming up sometime after that." Mal said, referring that to Family Day. "When?" Maleficent asked. "Friday, 10 a.m." Mal replied. "You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'd do if I don't get my hands on that magic wa- you, you little nugget that I love so much." Maleficent said. "Yeah, I completely understand, mother." Mal said.

"C-Carlos, is that a dog? Ooh, yes, yes, Baby, he'd be the perfect one to make into a pair of earmuffs." Cruella said. Then Carlos stood in front. "He's a perfect size for a pet!" Carlos said with confidence in his voice. "This dog loves me and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So, give it a rest!" Carlos said. Damn, Carlos. "Oh, burn." Jafar said, laughing, hysterically. "Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman?" Cruella snapped. Then I could hear Jafar and Cruella get into an argument. Jay just turned the computer off.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry." Fairy Godmother said. I went over by Jay and hugged him in reassurance. "Thanks for the special treat." Jay said, almost hugging me back. "Of course." Fairy Godmother said, sweetly. "Don't let that get to you, okay." I said to Jay as I pecked his lips. "I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked out of the library.

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna steal Fairy Godmother's wand anymore, or take Gage's lamp.

First, I thought it would not be only good for us but for our parents for revenge.

But, after finally meeting Allison and getting on the Tourney team. For some reason, it just feels…

Wrong.

"M, you want to break Ben's love spell?" Evie asked in shock. "Yeah, you know for after." Mal replied. "M." Evie said, wanting to know the real answer. "I've just been thinking. When the villains do finally invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me seems to be a little extra...cruel." Mal said. Mal just closed up her spell book and she went out of our room.

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I stood up from my bed and looked at the trophy that I won from the Tourney game and leaning against the trophy was a picture of Allison and I.

I don't wanna do this to her.

* * *

 **ALLISON'S POV:**

As Ben was doing his performance, I was getting ready for mine and Gage's performance. Because there were a lot of costume changes, Gage is using his magic to do the magic changes. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Allison and Gage." Fairy Godmother announced. The crowd clapped and we made the first costume change.

 **(A/N: If you don't wanna look at the lyrics, just look up the 90s Disney video which is sung by Todrick Hall ft. Shoshana Bean. End at 4:40)**

 **(Bold: Gage** _Italics: Allison_ ** _Bold Italics: Both_ )**

 **Look at this stuff**  
 **Isn't it neat?**  
 **Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_  
 _The girl who has everything_

 _Look at this trove_  
 _Treasures untold_  
 _How many wonders can one cavern hold_

 **Lookin' around here you'd think, sure**  
 **She's got everything, yeah…**

 _She's a poor unfortunate soul_  
 _In pain_ **(in pain)** _in need_ **(in need)**  
 _ **This one is longing to be thinner**_  
 _ **That one wants to get the girl**_  
 _ **And do I help them? Yes, indeed**_

 **Those poor unfortunate souls**  
 **So sad, so true**  
 **They come flocking to my cauldron**  
 **Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"**  
 **And I help them?**  
 **Yes I do**

As soon as the Little Mermaid bit was up, Gage and I snapped our fingers and Gage's magic helped us change outfits.

 **So many things to tell her**  
 **But how to make her see**  
 **The truth about my past, impossible**  
 **She'd turn away from me**

 _He's holding back, he's hiding_  
 _But, what? I can't decide_  
 _Why won't he be the king I know he is?_  
 _The king I can see inside?_

 _ **Can you feel the love tonight?**_  
 _ **The peace the evening brings**_  
 _ **The world, for once, is in perfect harmony**_  
 _ **With all it's living things**_

Cue another costume change. But in this bit now, King Beast has an amused look on his face and Queen Belle leaned on his arm.

 **Tale as old as time**  
 **True as it can be**  
 _ **Barely even friends**_  
 _ **Then somebody bends**_  
 _ **Unexpectedly**_

 _Just a little change_ **(Just a little change)**  
 _Small to say the least_  
 _Both a little scared_  
 _Neither one prepared_  
 ** _Beauty and the beast_**

 **(This is how we do it!)**

And when Gage sang that, our outfits had changed and I could hear my mom, my dad and my uncle laugh in amusement.

 **Gotta keep!**  
 **One jump ahead of the breadline**  
 **One swing ahead the sword**  
 **I steal only what I can't afford**  
 _(That's everything)_

 _One jump ahead of the lawmen_  
 _That's all, and that's no joke_  
 _These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

 **A whole new world** _(A whole new world)_  
 **A dazzling place I never knew**  
 **But when I'm way up here** _(Way up here)_ , **it's crystal clear** _(Crystal clear)_  
 **That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

 _A whole new world…_ **(This is how we do it)**  
 _A hundred thousand things to see_  
 _I'm like a shooting star_ **(shooting star)** _, I've come so far_ **(come so far)**  
 _I can't go back where I used to be_

 **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,**  
 **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,**  
 **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**  
 **You ain't never had a friend, a friend like me.**

 **Can your friends do this?**  
 _Can your friends do that?_ **(Heey.)**

 _ **'Cause this is how we do it**_

The song ended as we posed. And the crowd had applauded. Gage and I smiled widely as Gage's magic turned our outfits into our original ones. Gage and I went up to our parents. "That was lovely, Allison. Wasn't it, Belle?" my mom asked Queen Belle. "That was, indeed, Jasmine." Queen Belle replied. Then a photographer came up to us. "Oh, by the way. I have a new girlfriend." Ben said. "Speaking of which, I have a new boyfriend now." I said. Queen Belle and King Beast were pleased to hear this as was my mom, dad and uncle.

"I never wanted to say anything but, I've always thought Audrey was a little self-absorbed. Fake smile, kind of a kiss-up." Queen Belle said. "You and me both, Belle." I said. "Same with Chad, you know." my mom said. My dad had scowled at the mention of Chad. Ever since my dad found out what Chad had done to me, he wanted to scream at Cinderella and Prince Charming for letting Chad hurt me. "Do we know your girlfriend, Ben, along with your boyfriend, Allison?" King Beast asked. "Sort of." Ben, Gage and I said in unison. Ben spotted Mal as I spotted Jay. I had squealed and had ran up to him and he had caught me.

"You got chocolate on your mouth." I said. Jay's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I kissed him. "C'mon. My parents and my uncle want to meet you." I said. Jay looks nervous. "Are you sure? Because I don't think that they would be fond with me." Jay said. "Relax, you'll be fine." I said as I held his hand and went up to my parents.

"Mom, dad, Uncle Genie, this is Jay. He's from the Isle." I said. "Jafar's son, right?" my dad asked for clarification. Uncle Genie looked uneasy and my mom looked like she was going to faint. Jay just simply nodded. "Come with me for a moment, Jay." my dad said as my dad and my boyfriend were walking away. I turned to my mom.

"He's not gonna be easy on him, is he?" I asked my mom. "After what Chad did to you, not really." my mom replied.

Thanks for the reassurance, mom.

 **JAY'S POV:**

I'll admit, being with the enemy of my father and the father of my girlfriend is pretty nerve-wrecking.

"Look, Jay. I know that you are not like your father." Aladdin said. "R-Really?" I asked, stuttering a bit. I couldn't believe my ears. The enemy of my dad doesn't see me as my dad? "Yes. I trust you that you will protect my daughter. I know that you are not like Chad." Aladdin said. "Th-Thank you so much, sir." I said. "Please, call me Aladdin. But if you ever hurt my daughter, I will show you how brutal the guards are down in Agrabah before meeting Jasmine." Aladdin said. "Aladdin, I'm sure that I would _**never**_ hurt your daughter." I said with confidence in my voice.

Aladdin raised his eyebrows. "I like you. You're better than Chad. So, how about a game of croquet?" Aladdin said. I nodded but one thing was on my mind.

What's croquet?


	11. Family Day: Part 2

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **pinksakure271: I heavily agree with you on that. I'm pretty sure Aladdin knows that Jay is not like Jafar in anyway possible. Let's just see the drama that Queen Leah, Audrey and Chad are gonna bring up to family day**

 **fallondyson: I will update soon**

 **mystery girl: I don't know. Let's see what drama is gonna unfold**

 **HermioneandMarcus: thank you for the support and you're welcome**

* * *

"Babe, I don't know how to do this." Jay said as we were playing croquet. So far, he had just been power hitting the balls. Ben, Mal and I were playing croquet as Carlos was playing with Dude and as Belle, my mom and Evie were chatting amongst themselves as King Beast and my dad were standing there, awkwardly. "You gotta hit it lightly." I said to Jay as I positioned myself behind him. I put my hands on top of his. I helped Jay hit the ball lightly and it made it through the hoop. "That's all you had to do." I whispered in his ear as I kissed his cheek. Ben gave him a high five. As we were continuing our game, my eyes wander off to see where Mal went and I saw her with Audrey and Queen Leah.

Fuck! Queen Leah is Aurora's mom.

This is bad.

This is very bad indeed.

I was quickly making my way towards Mal. "Hey, it's your turn." I said. Mal was turning her eyes green. "You!" Queen Leah exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "Ho-How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Queen Leah was asking. "Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal." Ben reassured Queen Leah. "Remember Ben's proclamation for giving the new generation a chance?" I asked Queen Leah to see if it would ring a bell. "A chance to what, Allison? Destroy us? You remember, don't you? The poison apples...the spells? My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. Her first words...her first steps...I missed it all!" Queen Leah said. "I'm sorry." Mal said, reaching out to Queen Leah but then Chad stepped.

"Woah, woah, stay away from her." Chad said. "Don't do this, Chad." Ben said, hoping that there isn't going to be a fight to break out. "What? They were raised by their _parents,_ Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way." Chad began to ramble then he looked at Mal. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." Chad started, gesturing to Ben. "Leave her alone." I growled at Chad but he ignored me as he turned to Jay. "You enjoy hurting people." Chad said then he turned to Evie with a disgusted look. "And, you...you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Chad said, smugly. Then he turned to me.

"That leaves you, Allison. I bet it was kind of obvious that you are friends with them _and_ dating one of them because you are just a street rat, just like your father." Chad said. You can talk shit about me, but if you talk shit about my family, there is hell to pay. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie said then shoved the magic mirror in front of Chad so he could see that he is the biggest jerk in the land. "What? Come on!" Chad said as he slapped the mirror from Evie's hand. "Back off, Chad!" Jay said, grabbing him by the shoulders then Evie sprayed some substance in a perfume bottle at Chad and he passed out. "Evie did something to Chad." Audrey said, dramatically as the four ran away from it all. Audrey, Doug and Lonnie were trying to wake him up and when he did, my mom, my dad and my uncle looked at everyone disapprovingly.

"What is wrong with you all?" my mom said. "Jasmine, you don't…" Queen Leah started but my dad cuts her off. "No buts, Queen Leah. _We_ are supposed to be the heroes and now we're being just like our enemies!" my dad yelled. "Wait a minute…" Chad said, getting up and coming towards my dad but I stood in front of him. "Stay the **hell** away from my family. You don't want my dad's street rat germs being on you now, do you?" I said, sarcastically. Chad's smug look had dropped into a scowl. "Yeah, they might be raised by villains but at least they're not sexually transmitted bitches like you and Audrey." I snarled, making Audrey gasp. "How dare…" Audrey started but I cut her off. "Shut up, Drama Queen!" I snapped.

"And don't have an inch of goodness because right now my dad has goodness in him, my grandfather has goodness in him and those four kids, including my boyfriend, has goodness in them, unlike you." I said. I look over at my mom and she had a proud smile on, especially that I mentioned my grandfather, who is now dead, who is my mom's dad. "Aw, Allison, but your grandfather didn't have a lot of _fight_ in him, did he? Wait, _neither_ of them did." Chad said.

Oh, shit. Now he made things personal. I took off my leather jacket and lunged over at Chad and started to beat the holy hell out of him. It had took Lonnie, Ben, Gage and Doug to hold me back. Jane and Audrey were checking to see if Chad's okay. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY GRANDFATHERS LIKE THAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" I screamed at Chad as tears were streaming down. My dad was storming off to another direction and it was towards Prince Charming and Cinderella.

Prince Charming noticed my dad and smiled nervously. My mom hugged me and rubbed my shoulders to calm me down because I was too upset to talk. "A-Aladdin, hi." Prince Charming said, nervously. "Your son has gone _too_ far." I said. "Well, your daughter deserved it. She's the one who broke my Chad's heart." Cinderella said. "Oh, shut up, Blondie." my mom snapped. Now you see where I get my ability to be feisty. "Haven't you heard _the real_ story? Your son BROKE my daughter's heart. His love for her was ONLY JUST A BET." my dad snarled. "Chad will be punished, directly." Prince Charming said. "And he better hope so, because if he isn't, I'll show you why being a diamond-in-the-rough is difficult for me." my dad said as we all walked away.

"Mom, I'm sorry for what happened back there with Chad and all." I said. "Sweetie, don't worry. Chad deserved what he got. You didn't allow anyone to talk about our family in the wrong way. Now, go find your boyfriend." my mom said, kindly. I smiled as I ran off to find Jay.

I eventually found them at a nearby picnic table not far from where Family Day was. "Hey guys." I said, my throat still being a little scratchy. "Hey, Allison." Mal and Evie said in unison. "You okay? Your throat has been scratchy?" Carlos asked. Jay looked at me in concern. "You've been crying?" Jay said, coming up to me. "It's fine. Chad just made shit personal." I said. "What the hell did he do?" Jay asked. "He...He mentioned the death of my grandfathers." I said with tears pooling in my eyes. I just rested my head on Jay's shoulder as everyone was making their way back here where we were. Ben had found us.

"Hey, guys. How is everyone?" Ben asked. "If an inconsiderate jackass mentioned your grandfathers' deaths, how would you react, Ben?" I asked, snapping at him. Ben just gave me an apologetic look. "Hey, listen, forget about it, okay? It was nothing. Forget about it, let it go." Ben said as he was getting behind Mal. "After the coronation, I promise that everything will be okay." Ben said as he was leaning down to Mal. "I have to go." Ben whispered in her ear as he was rubbing her shoulders. "I'll see you guys later." Ben said before he left. Then Doug came over to Evie.

"Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about what happened earlier…" Doug started but then…"Doug!" Chad called out. "It's my fault, Doug. I'm so sorry." Evie whispered. "Doug!" Chad called out again. Doug gave him a look before looking to Evie. "Doug?" Evie asked, whispering heartbrokenly. "I'm sorry, I can't." Doug said, looking like he was about to cry as he was walking away and sat down at the table Chad is at. Chad looked at me, expectantly, but I glared at him and so did Jay as he puts me in front of him, wrapped his arms around me behind my shoulders and gave me a loving kiss on the side of my head.

"How long do you think that's going to last?" Audrey asked Jane. "Mal is just the bad girl infatuation." Audrey said. "Yeah, Ben's _never_ gonna make a villain a queen." Jane said as her, Audrey and Audrey's clique laughed obnoxiously.

 _Beware, forswear  
_ _Undo Jane's hair._

Mal recited, boredly as she did a finger motion. Jane had screamed and when Audrey's clique moved away, slightly, Jane's perfect locks had turns back into the short bob that she had. Lonnie checked her hair to see if it's still there. When Lonnie looked me, I looked at her with a look that said, 'it's fine'. "There's a lot more where that came from." Mal said. "Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey asked, snobbily. "A better person than you." I said, glaring at her. "I didn't ask you, Street Rat." Audrey said, smugly. That's it. I got out of Jay's grip and started to beat the holy hell out of Audrey. A few moments later, Jay had gotten me off of Audrey. "Damn, that was hot." Jay whispered in my ear. Audrey's clique got Audrey back up on her feet. She scowled at me and gave a smug look at Mal.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Mal asked, snarling, making Audrey's smug look drop, drastically. Mal was going through the pages of her spell book and everyone ran away. "I'll see you later." I whispered to Jay as I kissed him on the cheek and made my way up to Auradon.


	12. Coronation Chaos

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **cookie135: Thnx :)**

 **HermioneandMarcus: thnx :)**

 **pinksakura271: I know. Leah really thought that Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos thought that they were exactly like their parents. I believe that when I saw the Family Day showdown, I believe that the people at Auradon are being hypocritical.**

 **mystery girl: ?**

 **The new rule: wut?**

 **Arrival day: ?**

 **Family day p 1: ?**

 **Family day p 2: ?**

 **Guest: Thank you for your support**

 **Guest: Your welcome**

* * *

Today is Ben's Coronation.

It came quicker than expected.

I was wearing a purple gown along with black heels, black and silver multi-layered bracelets and black velvet choker with a pearl pendant. My makeup was simple and my hair was in an updo. I'll admit, I am very nervous for this coronation. I was in a carriage that was in front of Mal and Ben's carriage. Jay notices my nervousness and he had held my hand. "Don't worry. You're already beautiful. Just sit there and show Auradon that you deserve to be Ben's Royal Advisor." Jay said. "I know. I just can't think about what happened…" I was about to say but Jay cuts me off. "Don't let Chad's words come to mind." Jay said. The crowd was cheering and I could hear the reporter, who was the fairest of them all, Snow White. " **Here comes the Royal Advisor, Allison, looking really gorgeous with her** _ **very**_ **handsome date, Jay! And right behind them is Ben!"** I heard her exclaim.

When the carriage stopped in front of the castle, Jay got out first and he offered me a hand. I accepted and when I got to the ground, I looped my arm through his arm and we made our way to the castle and we were stopped by Belle and Beast. "Look, Beast about the whole thing at Family Day…" I started. "Don't. You and your parents were right. And, I'm sorry about Chad's actions at Family Day." Beast said. "It's okay." I replied and I turned to Belle. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Every day, you remind me so much like your mother." Belle said. I smiled and we hugged. I turned to Jay. "Wish me luck." I said with a smile as Jay was escorted away. I entered the castle.

When I entered the castle, I could hear the choir singing and everyone gasp out and whispering how much I remind them of my mom. As I was walking down, I could see, from the corner of my eye, my mom tear up in happiness and my dad also tearing up in happiness. I made it towards the end of the aisle. Belle and Beast came down and we all bowed at them. After Belle and Beast for some moments, Ben came down. We all bowed at Ben until he made it over by me. Ben was in front of Fairy Godmother and she puts the crown on his head. I was standing right next to him. Beast opened the case for Fairy Godmother. Belle handed Fairy Godmother the wand.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked. "I do solemnly swear." Ben replied. Fairy Godmother turned to me. "Do you solemnly swear to guide the king in the path of justice and mercy as long as he shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked me. "I do solemnly swear." I said.

"Then it is my honor and my will to bless our new king." Fairy Godmother said, but before she could raise the wand in the air, it was snatched. But who snatched had caught me by surprise for doing that.

…

It was Jane!

Jane snatched the wand from her own mother's hands.

The wand was giving out a bright light and it was unstable to handle. "Child, what are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother asked. "If you don't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane yelled. "BIPPITY! BOPPITY! BOO!" Jane screamed out. "Stop her!" I screamed out. Mal fights Jane for the wand. "Careful, Mal!" Belle yelled out. Mal grabs the wand and Jane now has a frightened expression.

Ben and I stood in front of Beast and Belle. "Mal, give us the wand." I said. "Allison, stand back." Jay said. " _Don't do this."_ I mouthed. Evie and Carlos came running through the doors. "Mal…" Ben started. "Ben, I said stand back!" Mal exclaimed. "I told you!" Audrey exclaimed. "Shut up, bitch!" I exclaimed as Mal pointed the wand at Audrey.

"Let's go." Carlos said. "Revenge time." Jay said with a little bit of hesitancy. "So, this is it? You really wanna do this?" I asked. "We have no choice, Allison. Our parents…" Mal started. "Your parents made their choice, now you make yours." Ben said. Jay looked at me and I looked back at him with a pleading look. " _Please."_ I mouthed. Mal was pausing for a minute before speaking up.

"I think I wanna be good." Mal breathed out. "You are good, Mal." I said. "How do you know that?!" Mal asked. "Because we're listening to our hearts." Ben said. "I'm listening to my heart too. And my heart is telling me that we are _not_ our parents." Mal said, turning to Evie, Jay and Carlos. Evie turned to Jay first. "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney, victory pizza with the team and Allison makes you happy." Mal said. Jay smiled and when he looked at me, my eyes were watering and I was smiling. Mal turns to Carlos. "And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought." Mal said. Then she turned to Evie. "And Evie, you do _not_ have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart." Mal said before continuing. "I don't wanna take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I wanna go to school and be with Ben because Ben makes me really happy." Mal said as she turned to us and lifted up her hand to show the ring that Ben gave her. "Us making friends makes me really happy, not destroying things." Mal said. "I choose good, guys." Mal admitted as she stuck her fist in.

I went over by Mal and stuck my fist in as well. Mal smiled at me and I smiled back. Then, Jay's fist was next to mine. "I choose good, too." Jay said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I laid my head against his chest. "I choose good." Evie breathed out as she stuck her fist next to Mal's. Jay, Evie and Mal looked at Carlos. "So, just to be clear, do we have to worry about how _really mad_ our parents are gonna be?" Carlos asked, making everyone laugh. "Because, they're gonna be really, _really_ mad." Carlos said. "Your parents can't reach you." Ben said. "Alright, good." Carlos said as he stuck his fist in. Mal gestured Ben to come over and he did and stuck his fist in. Green smoke came into the castle and it revealed the Mistress Of All Evil herself…

Maleficent.


	13. Set It Off

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **CrimsonEarth: Thanks for the support**

 **pinksakura271: Lol. Idk, let's see and find out**

 **HermioneandMarcus: You're welcome and thank you for the support**

 **Flowerchild23: I will**

 **fallon . dyson1: I will**

* * *

Jay had put me behind him as everyone was looking at The Mistress of All Evil. "I'M BAAACK!" Maleficent exclaimed. Mal is looking really irritated. "Go away, mother." Mal said, annoyed. Maleficent had chuckled. "She's funny. Here, wand me. Chop, chop." Maleficent ordered. "No!" Ben and I exclaimed in unison. Mal threw the wand towards Fairy Godmother. "Bippity Boppity…" Fairy Godmother started with the swish of her wand but was cut off by Maleficent.

"Boo." Maleficent said, mocking Fairy Godmother's voice and with the raise of her scepter, that was when everything stood still.

* * *

 **Jay's POV:**

When Maleficent raised her scepter, everyone froze. I turned behind me and I had saw Allison also frozen with the rest of Auradon. She had this scared expression, yet I could tell that she was trying to stand her ground. "Psych." Maleficent said with a laugh. "Hm. And another time and another time." Maleficent said, taking off Beast's glasses and placing them on his head a few moments later. Maleficent was singing something as she waltzed over to Fairy Godmother and stole her wand. "Oh. Oh no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs." Maleficent said then she looked over at us.

"Where shall we begin? Oh, I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this." Maleficent said and with the flick of the wand, Ben's ring that was given to Mal was off of her finger. "Perfect fit!" Maleficent exclaimed. Mal looks so disheartened that it wasn't even funny. "Excuse me. The horns, the horns!" Maleficent said as she ducked under Fairy Godmother's arm. Then she made it over to Ben. "Falling in love is weak...and ridiculous." Maleficent said, messing up Ben's crown. Then, she spotted Allison. "Oh, lookie who we have here. Looks like the son of Jafar and the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine fell in love. Like I said, falling in love is so sad and pathetic." Maleficent drawled on.

Oh, that bitch better leave Allison out of this.

After all that had happened, Mal had spoken up. "You _don't know_ what I want." Mal spoke up. "Mom, have you ever asked me what I want? I'm not you." Mal started before Maleficent cuts in. "Well, obviously, I've had years, and years, and years in practicing being evil. You'll get there." Maleficent said. "No, I will not. And, I really wished you haven't gone bad yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous, or sad and pathetic. It's actually really amazing." Mal said.

Maleficent. Was. Now. Furious

"You have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent exclaimed.

" _And now I command  
_ _Wand in my hand"_

Mal recited as the wand was now in her hand. It fucking worked! Maleficent tried the spell but it didn't work. "Maybe good is more powerful than evil." Carlos piped up. Maleficent cackled. "Please, you're killing me." Maleficent said before mimicking a dog's bark to scare Carlos. Carlos stepped aside and Dude jumped on Maleficent. "Oh! Breath! Breath! Get off me!" Maleficent exclaimed as she finally got Dude off of her.

I tried to take the scepter away from Maleficent and that obviously that didn't work. She leaned in closer and stroked my shoulder. "That little lady of yours should be lucky and Gaston would be jealous." Maleficent said as she flicked some magic that got me knocked off my feet. "Enough! You all. Will. Regret this!" Maleficent said as she transformed into a big ass dragon.

Maleficent breathed out fire and I tried to not get roasted alive. "Come on! Run, Jay, run!" Carlos yelled. No shit, that's what I'm trying to do. Maleficent flew away from me. I ran back to where the thrones are and she appeared out of nowhere. Everyone was now yelling at me to run. I was running and when I made it back to Evie, Mal and Carlos, Evie made her magic mirror shine a bright light to distract Maleficent. Mal got Evie behind her.

"Leave my friends alone!" Mal exclaimed and Maleficent roared. "This is between you and me, mother." Mal said. Maleficent's eyes turned green and so did Mal's.

" _The strength of evil is good as none  
_ _Than stand before four hearts as one."_

Mal recited, but Maleficent wasn't backing down.

" _The strength of evil is good as none  
_ _Than stand before four hearts as one."_

" _The strength of evil is good as none  
_ _Than stand before four hearts as one."_

Mal recited again two more times. Mal and Maleficent are having their staring contest again. Come on, Mal. Don't let her defeat you. Then green smoke was around Maleficent and she was gone. Fairy Godmother was now unfrozen. We were all just commenting on what just happened. But we allowed Fairy Godmother to explain. "No, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty." Fairy Godmother explained as we saw Maleficent as some kind of reptile.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal asked as she kneeled down to look at her mom. "Forever is a long time. You learned to love, so would she." Fairy Godmother said. "I believe this belongs to you." Mal said, giving Fairy Godmother her wand back. "And, I believe this belongs to you." Fairy Godmother said, giving Mal her ring back. "You all have earned yourself an A in goodness class." Fairy Godmother said as she and Mal stood up. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed and everyone was unfrozen.

Ben roared as he was charging towards us, but Mal held Ben back and he calmed down. I looked behind me and I saw Allison unfrozen. She looked relieved and tears were in her eyes. "Jay!" Allison exclaimed as she came at me and embraced me. "I thought you were gonna die." Allison said. "Hey, I'm right here." I said as I made Allison look at me and I smashed our lips together.

* * *

 **Allison's POV**

After seeing everything that went down, I got concerned for Jay and as we were kissing, someone's voice broke it up. "Some of us are still single!" I heard Gage exclaimed. Jay and I broke apart and I rolled my eyes on Gage having one of his sassy moments. Ben had lifted Mal up and spinned her around a bit. "Next time, I rescue you." Ben said. "Yeah, let's hope there won't be a next time." Mal sighed out as they embraced. As soon as they got out of the embrace, Mal messed up Ben's crown. "I'll be right back." Mal said. Someone had tapped us on the shoulder and it was Gage. We had went near him.

"Look, after what you did out there. I can trust you. I want you to have this." Gage said as he took out the necklace he wore and gave it to Jay. "A-Are you sure?" Jay stuttered, nervously. "You treat Allison like a queen. And you broke down her walls after what Chad did to her. We consider you family after what you and your friends did. Make any wish you want." Gage said. "I only have one wish though...I wish you are free." I said. "Well, I could make that...wait, what?" Gage asked. "Gage...you're free." Jay said as the lamp disappeared. Gage looked up at Jay, teary eyed and he hugged him. "Thank you." I heard Gage mutter. As soon as they got out of the hug, I hugged him as well. "You're free." I breathed out. "Yeah." Gage breathed out as well, still not believing it. Gage went over to my family to tell them what happened.

"Thank you...for doing that for him." I said. He smiled and he pecks my lips before joining Ben, Evie, Carlos, Belle and Beast. Mal had joined us a few minutes later. "Let's get this party started." Jay said.

At the post-Coronation party, Mal and Ben were dancing, Evie and Doug were dancing, Carlos and Jane were dancing, Lonnie and Chad were dancing, Audrey and Ryan Hood (who is the son of Robin Hood) were dancing, and Jay and I had been dancing and during the song, he had pulled me in closer and gave me a passionate kiss as the fireworks were going off.

Trust me, this is a change alright.

And I liked it.

 **THE END**


End file.
